


Falling Together

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Inquisitors (Dragon Age), Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Two women fall from the Breach. Drawn together by circumstance, they learn to trust in each other, and despite their different backgrounds, find love between the growing Inquisition and fight to defeat Corypheus
Relationships: Female Adaar & Female Trevelyan, Female Adaar/Female Trevelyan
Series: femslashficlets - queer women’s lit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4 - Our bones ache only while the flesh is on them.  
> Djuna Barnes, Nightwood
> 
> Links to [Sienna Trevelyan](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fopcarkhfgkf22m/Photo%20Jan%2008%2C%203%2020%2037%20PM.jpg?dl=0) and [Herah Adaar](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/6vzpucppbp2wiv6/Photo%20Jan%2008%2C%204%2015%2006%20PM.jpg?dl=0) now added

Sienna Trevelyan’s new companion is a mystery. A tall, muscular mystery who’d also survived whatever strange magical explosion that had leveled the Temple of Sacred Ashes and has now, for reasons unknown, pledged herself into Sienna Trevelyan’s services. To “protect and follow in her words and deeds.” 

Sienna thinks she is probably just as confused as the people who’d arrested them.

* * *

The woman hadn’t spoken much. Sienna supposed it made sense. They could all see the scars around her mouth, the broken tips of her curled horns. Both signs of a troubling past, but these things didn’t stop her from making herself or her wishes known now. 

Sienna remembers waiting at the tavern, turning to the tall Qunari woman smirking at Sera’s increasingly blatant flirting. Remembers the small smile as she ran her fingers over the fur lined jackets they’d both been given. She’s seen the way she juts her chin forward at the whispers and suspicious glances from merchants or Chantry sisters loitering outside the Chantry.

Sienna also remembers the way those thin lips frowned in sleep. 

No one else knows that. 

No one knows how the two survivors wake in the night, one reaching for her knives, the other a rough staff. Both reaching out to fight the fear and half jumbled spaces in their memory. No one knows how they huddle together, and share stories of who they were before they were prisoners, before they were Marked. 

* * *

Sienna is learning about Herah Adaar more every night. She is learning to take her trust. To take the pearls of wisdom doled out to her in the long, cold nights. 

“Our bones ache only while flesh is upon them,” Adaar says one night, as she rubs soothing circles into Sienna’s Marked palm. 

“Itwasaam.”

When Sienna doesn’t respond, Adaar continues. 

“You must stop lingering in the past. You cannot fight the coming battle while looking behind. You will lead these people to victory, and I will follow you. Trust me to watch your back.”

“I do,” Sienna sighs, “you know I do. We fell into this together, and that’s how we’ll fight.”

Adaar’s scarred lips curl upwards, dark shadows in the candlelight. 

* * *

It’s difficult, but Sienna grows into the confidence Adaar has in her. 

In turn, the Inquisition grows to trust her, and the Qunari mage who has her back, as together they make their way through the Hinterlands, closing rifts, and forging alliances where they can. 

Adaar’s mercenary past lends her a much better understanding of the land than Sienna’s own, and even Cassandra comes admire the woman’s resourcefulness. 

“Amazing how far a little charm mixed with muscles gets you” quips Varric once, after they’d secured a promise of support from another noble, and Adaar had laughed at that from her perch on one of the many rocks around them. 

Sienna remembers the way she looked then, head throw back, white hair haloed by the setting sun, the new silver points on her horns catching the light. 

* * *

No one knows how easily the two survivors fall together once Sienna finds the courage to reaches out. They don’t see how she easily rests her cheek in Adaar’s calloused palm as the woman traces over the faint lines of Sienna’s tattoo. They don’t see the slow trail of kisses Sienna lays from Adaar’s palm to her neck. How easily they grow together, sharing kisses in the warm nights camping, or how Herah rests her face in the crook of Sienna’s neck as she rides her fingers when they’re back in Haven with the solid frame of bed beneath them, her scarred mouth open on a silent gasps of pleasure. 

At least, no one knows until they pick up Cole. 

* * *

Adaar’s blushing and Sienna’s sputtering sets off a round of hearty teasing, and some knowing winks from the likes of Sera, and even a surprisingly sincere comment wishing them well from Cassandra.

“Time is short.” Adaar says, once the shock passes. She reaches openly for Sienna’s hand. “We must take joy where we can.”

Sienna brings their hands up to press a kiss to Adaar’s knuckles. 

The Inquisition has followed them both this far, and Adaar is right. Time isshort, and though this is not a path she ever expected for herself, she will gladly walk now, with Adaar at her side, and they will end this threat together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Qunlat:
> 
> Itwasaam - We all fall


End file.
